


The Musicians

by itshysterekal



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itshysterekal/pseuds/itshysterekal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>band au where Q&E get some very magical booze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Musicians

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, im Robin's (itshysterekal) new writing partner Daria. Thought I'd post a quick 1shot so u can see how i write since u already seen their stuff.

Quentin gave his clock a mad look as it woke him up. It wuz way too early for this. He new they had a show but he just wanted to sleeep. He thru a pillow at Eliott as his bandmate barked in his room. "Go away Aliot," he grumbled tiredly.

"But Quetin if you do not get up I am gonna get in there with you and its gona get real inaporpriate real fastt."

"ok fine gawd," Queltin gave up. He got in the shower and soaped up with Ax soap becuz he really wanted to get the ladies- one lady in particular. She was blonde n shy n ran their sound bored every night. She was super great at it, almost liek she was a wizard or somthing. Also super cayoot.

"Hey Alicey-walicey," he said when he got to there sound cheque for the day. "How you sleep last night?"

"I'm busy, Quenetin," she said in a mean tone. Just then, Eltot interrupted "hey sleepy head, i see u finely made it." Quenton roiled his eyes and said "Go away Elliot I am bizzy."

"But quentinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Elliot turned blue as he ran out of are. "Led singers, am i rite?" quelton said to Alic. She just side and ignored them booth. Quenitin made a point to run his figners through his shoulder length raven locks and ouch his aye liner as if it neede 2b fixed but it was alredy perf he just wanted her 2 notice how great it wus.

Looking sad, he walked away and had to dell with eliot hitting on him. "omg eliot, dont u need to warm up ur voice or something?????????????? but the signer was too busy asking queltin if his vest looked stempunk enough. ;but wut about my pocketwatch do u think i should get one with more gears?????????'

"oh mah gawd elliot plz get out of mah FACE JEEZUS" he exploded

he felt bad as soon as he saw eriot's face. He looked like crying and quenton had to chase after him yelling "Eliott wait! I didnt mean it im sorry plz!"

He found him in his dressing room (they were a reel famoose band so they get dress rooms) drinking whine and cryin. "Dont drink that u will kill ur liver"

"I m not stoppin until its gone! erliot inssited so quenition started chugging the hole bottle and then erlot took it and drunk some but quellon took it and drank some and they kept going back n fourth trying to finish it b4 the other could and then it was gone and they were suuuuuuper drunk.

"y do u hat me?" etiot axed n a tier run down his face.

its cuz i liek u," question replied. "i lik you and m afraid of wut that means lyk am i gay now bcuz i mean alics is super cayoot and i want to kiss her n stuff."

"i think it means ur bison. u can b with me and stil liek her tho. Do u wanna be with me, queston?"

He answered bi (geddit?) kissing Alan hard and they touched all over eac other and then they were naked and doing IT and it was loud but great 

"O ELOTT I LUV U SO MUCH" yelled sheltin

"I HAVE WANTED THIS SO BAD OH MAH GAWDDDDDD O QUESTON YES" he said

after they cuddled 2gether for liek an hour b4 that bitch Merlot interrupted 2 tell them it was shotime. They sucked a lot bcuz they were still durnk but they didnt care bc they just wanted to get back n bed and do IT again. 

They did just that and Alisce walked past with a grin on her mouth. 

Just liek she plant.

**Author's Note:**

> April fool's, please don't shut down my account. O.O


End file.
